Shadow's Light
by silence92
Summary: Percy Jackson arrives at Camp Half-Blood at a young age with his three friends. Years later, he is made aware of the upcoming war. He will help the war effort more than anyone will know, but not in a way you would expect. "Where there is Shadows, there will always be Light... Why? Because the Shadows always support the light."
1. Prologue

** Shadow's Light – Prologue**

"Percy, are you sure you really want to go? I'm sure we could wait one or ten yea-"

"Mom! Seriously, I'm 8 years old, I can handle going to school!"

"Well… do you need more blue cookies? Did you pack enough clothes? Extra underwear? You have a tendency to wet the be-"

She was cut off by a big hug by 8-year-old Percy Jackson. "Really, I'm fine mom. I'll miss you."

"Well, if you're sure…" said Sally, returning the hug. A hug that I never wanted to break away from. Mom and I stayed like that for a few minutes until we were forced up short by my stepfather Gabe, or as I call him 'Smelly Gabe'.

"Hurry up _boy_, I have a poker game in another hour. Get out before my _co-workers _ arrive!" he snarled. I reluctantly removed myself from my mother's embrace, threw my backpack full of clothes on my back, waved mom goodbye, discreetly gave Smelly Gabe a rude hand gesture, and ran out the apartment door.

I had barely gotten on the bus and seated myself next ti a red-haired girl with green eyes, when it started moving towards 'Thompson's Elementary School'. It was a boarding school on the outskirts of New York, 40 miles from the city. I had never been more nervous or excited before. As this was my first year going to an ACTUAL school, not just being homeschooled.

So I guess I should explain my life a little bit. I have lived with my mom and Smelly Gabe for my entire life. My birth-father went on a sea voyage before I was even born and never came back. As far as I can remember, I have always had ADHD and dyslexia. I was homeschooled in 1st and 2nd grade, but I finally managed to convince mom to let me go to a boarding school for 3rd grade. Smelly Gabe was all for it, just to have me gone for 9 months.

My mother has always been very overprotective of me, and almost never lets me outside. Because whenever I do, I… see weird things. Every time I go out, red dogs that are on fire snarl at me, half-snake half-woman ladies hiss at me, and once I even saw a huge one-eyed man stalking me. One-eyed not as in like pirates with eyepatches, but a 8'9" tall _man_ with a singular eye in the _middle_ of his face right above his nose. But the thing was that most people couldn't see these… things. By most people, I mean everyone except me. Mom always tells me that I'm imagining things, but I can tell when she's lying, that and the fact that worry is evident in her eyes. So about a year ago, I decided to Google these stuff without my mom knowing, since she won't tell me. What the search results ended up being was enough to almost make me want to have imagined these things. Hellhounds, Gorgons, Cyclops… monsters. Monsters were chasing me.

I also have some weird affinity to water. Whenever I step inside water, I feel like I could lift a million tons, and filled with energy. Whenever I'm underwater, I never run out of breath, and when I walk out of the water I am dry for some reason. And weirdest of all was that injuries like scars or cuts or bruises instantly heal up whenever I dip them into water. I was like a kid version of Aquaman or something.

Now a normal kid would just dismiss these as excessive imagination, but I can swear I saw them in real life, and did those things. I also noticed one thing too. All the _creatures_ I encountered were all connected to Greek Mythology, which when I was introduced to, I immediately took to. Ancient Greek just seemed to come naturally to me thanks to my dyslexia. When I was being homeschooled, maths and stuff like that would just refuse to get through to my brain. But names like Chaos, Poseidon, and heck even Hecatoncheires just came naturally.

Thunder rumbled overhead. Seems like a storm was brewing up. Through the foggy glass, I could make out the general shape of a huge 4 story tall building in the distance. Looks like we're nearing Thompson's. Another wave of excitement and anxiety hit me. Rain started pouring.

About 10 minutes later, the rain was getting heavier and heavier. Suddenly the bus lurched. "Whoa, road must be slippery from all this rain." said the redheaded girl beside me. "Yeah, that's probably what it is…", but I wasn't sure. My thoughts immediately turned to monsters chasing me. Not good.

Just then the bus halted abruptly and the roof was _sliced _off by a huge axe. Screams were heard all around me. The teacher-in-charge ordered us to exit the bus. As I ran out of the bus, I immediately stopped in my tracks. Because about 10 feet ahead of me… was a huge furry pair of cow-like legs. Slowly looking up, I saw a monster at least 12 feet tall, furry, and had 2 huge menacing-looking bull-like horns. And he was holding an axe. I recognized it as… "the Minotaur" I whispered to myself fearfully. As if it had heard me and didn't like being called it's name by me, it roared in rage and made to grab me.

As the hand slowly came closer, only one thought ran through my mind: 'Sorry mom, I love you.'

Just then a feminine voice yelled "Get down!" Out of pure instinct or something else, I don't know but I immediately ducked. A spear, probably thrown by the owner of the voice that told me to get down, impaled the hand that almost crushed me. The Minotaur roared in rage and pain, withdrew his hand only to swing his axe to somewhere behind me. I looked back to see a young girl around my age with black hair and beautiful electric-blue eyes that literally radiated sparks. I immediately felt sorry for her sacrificing herself to save me. But the axe never hit her. The axe and the hand that was holding it turned to golden dust. At first he was confused but then he saw a sandy-haired boy holding a long sword. He had severed off the Minotaur's arm. Speaking of which, it roared even louder and started to charge at us with his horns. We were all forced to jump aside. But the second time he charged, we weren't so lucky. He managed to cut my leg, and nicked the sandy-haired guy in the biceps, forcing him to drop his sword. I tried to remember whatever information I read up on the Minotaur. It was originally killed by the Greek hero Perseus, who used his bare hands to break off one of his horns and impale it in his neck. But the first Perseus was an adult at the time, what could an 8 year old kid Perseus do? Especially one who had an injured leg?

The blue-eyed girl shouted "Do you know how to kill this thing?" Weird thing to ask.

I tried to think of something, the Minotaur was starting to charge again. Then I remembered something. It has poor eyesight and hearing. It goes on smell alone. That means…

"Wait for it and jump to the side at the last second!" I shouted back.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe! Just do it!"

It was charging at the girl and boy now, who waited until the half-bull half-man was 5 feet away until they jumped to the right, the bull not expecting this couldn't halt and rammed into the school bus and impaled his horns on the metal sheeting.

I suddenly felt invigorated. I looked at my injured leg to find no bleeding or injuries. 'The rain!' I realized. A couple feet from me were the sandy haired boy's sword. From madness or from courage I broke into a run, grabbed the sword, and jumped with inhumane strength onto the thing's back. It tried to shake me off but I held on with all my might. Without hesitation I thrust the sword with as much force as I muster into its neck. It roared in pain one final time before dissipating into golden dust like its hand and axe.

I landed hard on my legs, but I never felt better. I was approached by the two kids that helped me.

"Umm, t-thanks." I said rather awkwardly, handing the sandy haired kid his sword back.

"We should be telling YOU that. You just saved us all! Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Then it occurred to me. These two had seen the monster and fought it off. They had _seen _it.

"Are you… like me?" I asked.

"I think so, but what exactly do you think we are? We're being chased by these weird monsters all the time." the girl replied.

Good question, I thought to myself. What am I? I thought back to the moment when my leg was healed by the rain's water. Then it struck me like a freight train. Greek history coming naturally to me, mysterious powers over water, Greek monsters out of mythology. Could it be that I was… a god? No my mom was not a god. Maybe my dad was a god. Mom said he went to the sea. No, she said he _returned _to the sea, remembering now. My dad was a god of the sea? As in Poseidon? That would explain why water affects me strangely. All doubt gone, I was about to reply when I heard the teacher-in-charge searching for me.

The pair looked at me expectantly. I hesitated. My mom would be worried sick. But I owed them, they saved me from being crushed meat.

"We should go talk somewhere else, they're searching for me. By the way what's your names?"

"His name is Luke, and I'm Thalia. You?"

"Percy Jackson, come on let's go."

Little did I know, that my life was about to change completely.


	2. New Powers, and Meeting Dad!

** Shadow's Light Chapter 1**

"Percy Jackson, come on let's go"

We could hear the sound of sirens as we left the scene. After about a 20 minute half-run half-jog, we found a secluded cave by the beach. As the rain was still pouring, when we got there, Luke and Thalia were shivering and their clothes soaked. I watched as they took a few stones and made a make-shift campfire as if they had done so many times in the past. Which they probably have, I thought. I felt pity for them as I saw their wet clothes. Thanks to my thing with water, I was completely dry.

As if they had read my thoughts, they asked "How come you're completely dry?"

"Well… I should probably clear a few things out before explaining that to you. In the meanwhile, I have some extra clothes in my bag, you can wear them and have yours dry. There's also some cookies there too if you're hungry."

A few moments passed as they raided my bag. I watched in amusement, and after they were done we all huddled around the temporary fire.

"So, what I think we are. I think we are…" I paused, still not entirely convinced with my own theory, then again… thinking again of all the strange things happening around me, "demi-gods." I said confidently.

"D-demigods? As in half-god, half-human?" said Thalia.

"Why do you think that?" said Luke skeptically.

"The monsters that chase you. Are they like.. one-eyed men or red dogs on fire or half-snake women?"

They both shuddered, recalling their encounters with them. "Yeah, how do you know? You met them too?" said Thalia.

"And how did you know how best to dodge that thing you called the Minotaur?" added Luke.

"Yeah, I encountered them too. So I did some research on the Internet. And, they all somehow relate to Greek mythology. Like the one-eyed things are Cyclops, the dogs are Hellhounds, so on. And after rather… extensive research on Greek mythology, back around the founding of Greece, the Gods sometimes mated with mortals resulting in demigods. The monsters of Greek mythology were mostly beings that have a grudge against the Gods. They couldn't directly attack the Gods as they were too weak, so they preyed on the demigods, or the children of the Gods."

I paused for a minute or two to let them sink this information in, then continued: "Do either of you have dyslexia and/or ADHD?"

"How did you know?" they both said at the same time.

"After the first demigods were killed by the monsters, the Gods saw fit to help their children survive better by granting them better battle skills, perception skills, and often a special ability from their respective domains. Like Poseidon's demigods having control over water, or Zeus' demigods having control over wind or lightning, so on. Dyslexia, I don't know the exact reason but for some reason I can understand and read Greek because of it. ADHD is basically the gift of perceptive skills I mentioned earlier."

Another pause, until Thalia broke the silence. "Once when I was 6 years old, I accidently electrocuted myself, but it didn't hurt at all. It felt… almost good."

I smiled, "You must be a child of Zeus, Thalia." Her eyes widened.

"Then what about me?" asked Luke, almost excitedly.

I looked at him closely. Especially his eyes. There was that glint in his eyes, like.. mischief. Might be Hermes, God of Travel and Mischief. Just to make sure, I had to ask:

"Are you particularly good at stealing things Luke?"

Luke grinned slyly, "Maybe, why?"

"Hermes is the God of Travel, Mischief, and Thieves." Luke's grin widened, "Nice!" he said.

Thalia decided to ask just then, "So then, who's your godly parent?"

"I think… it's Poseidon." Then I told them all about my water powers.

Once I finished, "So that's why you're dry? You got it lucky! All I can do is feel good from being electrocuted!" said Thalia jokingly.

Luke looked thoughtful for a moment, then said "I wonder if we can try and control these powers? Like how Percy can keep himself dry, but can he keep Thalia and I protected from water as well?"

I almost face palmed then and there. Why hadn't that occurred to me? Maybe it could be possible. I looked at their still-wet clothes, and decided to try it out. Walking over to it, I picked Luke's t-shirt. I closed my eyes and imagined them dry, and stayed like that for a few seconds. Suddenly I heard two gasps, causing me to snap open my eyes, to find I was holding a bone-dry Aeropostiles t-shirt.

"Wicked, thanks man. How did you do that?" Luke said.

"I just… imagined it being dry, and then bam" I said shyly.

Thalia was also looking at the now-dry t-shirt. "I wonder if I can something like that too? Like control lightning?"

"Maybe. Why don't you try it now? There's a storm going on, so it shouldn't be that hard, just try to imagine that rock over there being hit by lightning."

Thalia closed her eyes, and after about a minute or so, a blinding blast of electricity hit the same rock I pointed at, making both Luke and I jump 50 miles into the air.

She was currently in the process of maniacally cackling, giddy of her newfound prowess over electricity.

"Well, where do you two plan to go?" I asked.

"You're not coming along?" Thalia replied, sounding disappointed.

"Well… my mom… you know…" To be honest, I did not want to leave them. They were the closest thing to friends as I have ever gotten. As I never went outside, I never had opportunities to socialize. And to part with his very first friends was very difficult…

"You know what? It's rather late, maybe we should call it a night and Percy can figure some things tomorrow morning, yeah?" said Luke.

I nodded, and pulled out a couple more clothes from my bag and made a makeshift sleeping bag for three. I kept debating whether or not I should go with them or not, until I drifted off to sleep.

I had a strange dream that night. I was on a fishing boat somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. How I knew it was the Pacific Ocean, I had no clue. Then I heard a voice from behind me. I turned back to see a man in his 30-s sporting a fishing vest over a Hawaiian shirt patterned with flowers, and a pair of tan shorts. "Grab a pole, my boy! Fishing is a wonderful sport!"

I don't know why, but I did as he said and starting fishing. Despite never having fished before, I managed to catch a trout after about 10 minutes. Of course I let go as soon as I reeled it in as I did not have any intention to eat it. The old man and I stayed like that for about an hour making small talk. Until he said something that made me stiffen up like a board: "So how's Sally doing?"

"H-how do you know her?" I looked at him closely now. My ADHD kicking in, I noticed he looked peaceful around the sea. He had sea-green eyes, exactly like mine. But surprisingly, he seemed to radiate a certain aura of… what I can only describe as power. He felt calming but also threatening at the same time. But for some reason, I felt like I could trust him.

"I think you know, my boy."

"Dad?"

He smiled warmly, "You've grown to be a fine young boy. I've been watching you."

I wanted to ask him a million things, like why he left, why he never came to visit mom and me, but I didn't. Instead I just walked up to him, and hugged him with as much force as I could muster.

"Well, well sonny. We can have a father-son bonding later. Right now I have to tell you a few things, Morpheus gave me only a few hours."

"Morpheus as in the God of Dreams? Are Gods real after all?"

"Yes, and I can't be more proud that you found all this out at such a young age. Back to the reason I'm here. When you wake up, you'll find a few drachmas in your bag. Along with 3 golden ones. Throw one into water and contact your mother, you'll know how. As to where you should go now along with your two friends, get to a place called Camp Half-Blood. Just keep going West and you'll feel a 'pull' to somewhere. You'll know when you near it. Use another golden drachma to contact Chiron, he's the Camp's director. It's going to more difficult and easier for you from now on, my boy. More difficult because monsters will be chasing after you left and right from now on. That swine of a man Gabriel's foul odor was covering for your demigod smell, preventing monsters from discovering you often times. But also I have blessed you with the power of the sea, stick close to it and you should be able to control water to some extent. If you're ever in a tight spot you know you can't walk out alive out of, then use the last golden drachma to contact me, and I'll come get you. My fool brother is forbidding me to contact you, but if it's your life that's in danger then I don't care if he's Lord Chaos, to Tartarus his laws! Our time is up, boy. Good luck."

"But Dad, wai-"

My eyes opened on their own to find Thalia and Luke had already woken up.

"Rise and shine, Kelp-head." teased Thalia. Luke roared in laughter.

"Good morning to you too, Sparky." I replied, causing Luke to laugh harder. Thalia scowled.

"By the way… Are you still going to go back to your mother?" she said.

"About that… well, maybe it wouldn't… hurt to tag along with you two for a whi-" I was cut off by Luke clapping me on the back, "Good on you, mate!" Thalia looked equally ecstatic.

"Problem is, where do we go now?" said Luke.

I hesitated a little. I wonder if that dream was to be trusted. Then I remembered Dad's words. I immediately ran to my bag, and sure enough there was a bag of drachmas, or Ancient Greek currency, and 3 golden ones. Hesitation gone, I told Luke and Thalia:

"We go west. To Camp Half-Blood."

**Author's Note: Well for starters, to clarify a few things I didn't manage to say at first as I didn't want to spam the Prologue with ANs. **

**1) How often I will be updating: I will try for 4-5 chapters a week, sometimes less, sometimes more. Depends on my free-time.  
2) How long this fanfiction will be: I honestly don't know, but by my estimate, at least 30.  
3) I would really appreciate it if you notice any grammatical/spelling errors, then don't hesitate to point it out and I shall fix it. Thanks  
4) Not just grammar-nazi-ing, I appreciate any and all feedback.**

**I would also like to ask you guys 2 questions.  
a) Would you like multiple sequels or just one long fanfiction.  
b) Next chapter, they'll get to Camp. After that, would you guys like a detailed evaluation on their adventures until Percy reaches 14yrs old? Which basically means, should I write adventures of what the 4 (Guess who's the 4th member) for 6 years. Or just a time-skip until the prophecy stuff happens. Put simply, do you want around 10 extra chapters of Percy's adventures during camp BEFORE the prophecy, or skip straight to the prophecy.**

**Well enough boring you all, I might not be able to post a chapter tomorrow. Sorry.**

**Silence92, out.**


End file.
